


And Then It Happened

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, harry likes blind dates, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's always had a fascination with Blind Dates but they never go as planned, until the one time it does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in half a day. It's just super fluffy and cute. I've had this in my head for a while and I'm so glad I finally got it out. 
> 
> As always big shout to [Kris](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/) for always being there for me!
> 
> *just went back and edited! Can't believe I missed so many things. Sorry guys*

Ever since Harry first learned about “Blind Dates”, he knew he wanted to go on them. He couldn’t properly explain why he wanted to do it. Maybe it was the idea that a friend or family member would know him well enough to choose someone for him or that it could be some random “hey you’re single, this other person is single, let me set you up,” and it end up being the love of your life, happily ever after, etc. etc., that got him so excited, he wasn't sure. But for which ever reason, he wanted to go on them and badly.

 

So in his first year of Uni, when his friend Jessy asked if he wanted to go on a date with her friend Adam, he leapt at the chance to say yes. Jessy talked Adam up pretty well. Talking about his long blonde hair, pale blue eyes and how he was a great listener. Harry got even more excited, thinking this would be a great match and started envisioning what the future might hold. Romantic getaways where he would talk and this “Adam” would sit and listen while Harry played with his long silken strands, it was all quite wonderful and he will admit that he got a bit swept away.

 

Now looking back Harry can still feel how his stomach dropped when he opened the door and saw the _real_ Adam, the real Adam was nothing like the “Adam” he had built in his head. This Adam had a grease stained shirt, greasy long blonde hair, in fact the whole lot of him was greasy and he reeked of cologne. Honestly, he had to have bathed in it for it to be that strong. Harry cringed at the smell of the guy and the unkempt look.

 

Harry felt ashamed of his initial reaction because there were probably numerous reasons for Adam to be dressed that way. And Harry refused to judge people by their appearance so he took a last deep breath, of fresh air, before sticking out his hand, smiling widely, “I’m Harry, you must be Adam.”

 

Adam ran his hand through his hair, smiling back, then used that same hand to shake Harry’s hand, “Yeah, that’s me. Ready to go?”

 

Harry nodded his head then discreetly wiped his hand off on his jeans before leaving his flat and going on this already disaster of a date.

 

It actually went worse than he ever thought possible. They shared a cab to the restaurant and once there Adam informed Harry he forgot his wallet. They had previously agreed to split the entire night and Harry only brought enough cash to pay for himself, so after Harry paid the cab fare they decide to skip the movie and just have dinner. Dinner was just as awful, Adam ordered one of the more expensive meals, leaving Harry only enough money to get a soup and salad, checking his wallet to see that he will probably end up having to walk home.

 

Adam spent the entire time they ate talking about how he had a fight with his mother and she had been refusing to do his laundry.

 

“That’s why I’m dressed like this, been two weeks!” He explained.

 

Harry had sputtered, “How, excuse me. How older are you again?”

 

“I’m 21, why?”

 

Harry just shook his head, “No reason.”

 

By the end of the evening and on his long walk home Harry started to think that maybe Blind Dates weren’t as amazing as he thought.

 

*

 

It was a year later when he got a chance again, this time from his sister, Gemma. He had a little more faith in her than most people, so he easily agreed. It was her boyfriend’s friend, Michael. Gemma said he was cute and funny, and that Harry would adore him. He smiled, nodding, that time thinking of quiet nights at home with this “Michael”, the two of them wrapped up in blankets laughing at each other’s jokes, maybe drinking hot cocoa. He tried not to get swept up in his daydreams but he did, he couldn’t help it. The idea was just too tempting.

 

That time the date didn’t go near as bad. Michael was very nice and respectful and cute, in his own way. Harry really just had felt nothing for the guy and he really felt terrible about the whole thing. Michael offered to pay for the date even after Harry had insisted he could pay for his half. He paid attention to everything Harry had to say, just genuinely was a nice guy and it was kind of heart breaking that Harry wasn’t more attracted to the guy.

 

They tried dating a few more times, Harry prayed almost every night that he’d wake up and magically feel that special spark of something for Michael but it never came. The last date they had, Michael was kissing Harry good night. He tried to take the kiss further, licking Harry’s bottom lip trying to coax his mouth open but Harry’s stomach turned and he pushed Michael away.

 

It was hard for Harry to tell Michael that he didn’t want to see him anymore. Here was this perfectly nice guy, who was decent looking and Harry didn’t feel a damn thing for him. He couldn’t even kiss the guy without it feeling wrong and weird. It wasn’t fair to either of them for Harry to string him along. So he had to end it.

 

After closing his door on a forlorn looking Michael, Harry thought that maybe Blind Dates just weren’t for him.

 

*

 

It was his last year of Uni when he gets offered another blind date and he wasn’t as excited as he used to be.

 

But Niall wouldn’t leave him alone about it, “Come on H, you haven’t been on a proper date in six months. You need this.”

 

Harry squawked at him, “I went on a date last week.”

 

“Having lunch with the _straight_ boy you tutor is not a date.”

 

Harry sighed knowing Niall was right, “Fine, but what’s he look like. And be honest, people have lied to me about this in the past.”

 

It was quiet on the other line as Niall thought, “Well, he looks a bit like Liam, I guess.”

 

“ _Liam_!” Harry shrieked, “Liam! AS IN your very fit roommate Liam?”

 

“Yeah, ‘bout the same height, brown hair, both always dressed to play footie, ya know.” Niall said, nonchalantly.

 

Harry nodded his head, even though Niall couldn’t see it through the phone. He was marginally more excited about this date after hearing Niall’s description, “Give him my number and I’ll go out with him. If he calls.”

 

“Really!?! Great! Tommo will call you in a day or two.”

 

Niall hung up before Harry got a chance to ask for “Tommo’s” real name.

 

This time when he thought of “Tommo” nothing sprang to his mind. No pictures dance in front of his eyes of their future or what “he looks a bit like Liam” might mean. He just goes back to the show he was watching and didn’t even think the guy would actually call him.

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon, when he’s working on an essay for his English course when he got the phone call from “Tommo.”

 

“Hello,” he answered, still finishing off the last few sentences of the essay.

 

“Hey, is this Harry?”

 

“Yes, may I ask who’s speaking.”

 

“Oooo, very polite and professional, are you sure you’re a guy in Uni and not a doctor’s office?” The light raspy voice asked, a small chuckle breaking through the speakers.

 

“No, this is Harry,” he said, still too focused on the essay to catch what the person was saying.

 

Another laugh, loud and barking and he had to pull the phone away from his ear, even more confused. He looked at the screen and noticed it was a number he didn’t recognize, he put it back to his ear, still being able to hear faint laughing on the other end.

 

“Who is this?” He asked, slightly annoyed at this stranger calling him and then laughing at him.

 

The voice was back, breathless this time, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m Louis, uh, Niall told me to give you a call.”

 

He rolled the name around in his head, it didn’t sound familiar, “I don’t remember Niall mentioning a Louis.”

 

“Oh,” the guy said, sounding a bit worried, “He said, _you said_ that I could call you. He gave me your number and everything! I’m terribly sorry, I uh, shit…”

 

Louis was still rambling his apologies when it clicked in Harry’s brain. “Tommo!” He nearly shouted into the phone, stopping Louis’ rant.

 

“What? Yes?”

 

“You’re Tommo! That’s what Niall called you, never gave me your first name though.”

 

“That’d be Niall,” they both laughed at their friend, “But yes, I’m Tommo and Louis. Well, Louis ‘Tommo’ Tomlinson.”

 

“Oh, wow, Louis Tomlinson, sounds like royalty or something. I’m just plain old Harry, Harry Styles.”

 

Louis laughed, “Plain! That’s the name of a bloody rock star!”

 

Harry blushed, he’d never thought his name was all the great, most people automatically thinking it was short for Harold. They are silent for a bit before Louis finally gets to the point of the phone call.

 

“I’m not sure what your schedule is but I’m free this weekend if you’d like to go have dinner and maybe a movie afterwards, if we want.”

 

“Yeah, I’m free Friday, if you like?” Harry already liked that the movie was optional, having too many dates go bad before they even get to the movie part of it.

 

They agreed to meet at the restaurant at seven on Friday and Harry was smiling by the time he hung up the phone, almost wishing they didn’t have to wait till the weekend to see each other.

 

Harry was excited for this date and he hadn’t been excited for one in a while. The next day and a half, leading up to the date, Louis had been texting him random bits about his day.  He sent a picture of his coffee cup where the barista had written “Lewis,” with a frowny face emoji attached; another picture was of the typo he had found in one of his textbooks with the caption “ _and they are the smart ones_.” Harry was already smitten and he hadn’t even seen the guys face.

 

On Friday night he sat anxiously waiting at the restaurant for Louis to show up. He stood when he saw his server walk around the wall with a man following, his heart rate picked up, because he knew this was it. He was about to see the “looks a bit like Liam” footie player Niall had set him up with.

 

He had the urge to punch Niall in his stupid face when he saw Louis for the first time. This _guy/boy/pixie/man thing_ didn’t look a bit like Liam. He was short and curvy, with sparkly blue eyes and soft looking golden brown hair, he was so far from Liam it wasn’t even funny. He was expecting someone fit with a puppy face not this heavenly creature and he felt his knees go weak. And when Louis smiled at him, showing off sharp little teeth and crinkles by his eyes, Harry knew he would probably faint.

He tried to control himself long enough to shake Louis’ hand and introduce himself.

 

“I’m Harry,” he said, proud that his voice didn’t falter.

 

“Hey Harry, I’m Tommo,” his grip was firm and steady in Harry’s hand and it helped calm him.

 

Harry chuckled, sitting down in his seat across from the other boy.

 

This Blind Date went better than any date Harry had ever been on before. Louis was funny and charming and exceedingly nice to their server. Even after she messed up their order repeatedly, he didn’t let it ruin their meal. When the bill came Louis was quick to grab it, saying that since he asked Harry out that it was only right he paid.

 

Harry smiled and thanked him but said that he would pay for the movie.

 

Louis’ face lit up, “You want to go see the movie?”

 

Harry laughed, “Of course I do, I’m having a great time.”

 

Louis blushed a lovely shade of pink, “Me too.”

 

They decided to take Louis’ car to the theater since he had driven and Harry had taken a cab.

 

“Here, let me get that,” Louis said, rushing forward to grab the passenger door, “it’s an old car and I have to use the key to unlock the door.” He told him, looking down sheepishly.

 

“That’s fine, thanks,” Harry answered, smiling when Louis got the door open and holds it for him.

 

Once he was inside Harry leaned over and unlocked the driver’s side door for Louis and when the other boy got in he looked over at Harry, a shocked expression on his face.

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“I’ve been on a few dates since I’ve gotten this car and not one of them as ever unlocked the door for me.”

 

Harry shrugged, “Well, you unlocked mine.”

 

Louis shook his head, “It’s just really nice, and thoughtful.”

 

They smiled at each other before Louis pulled out of the car park and drove to the movie theater. Neither of them knew what movies were out so they waited until they were there to pick. It ended up being a really easy decision, both of them wanting to see the new Johnny Depp movie and they giggled at their joint celebrity crush. They did squabble a bit over who would pay for the popcorn and candy.

 

Louis finally threw up his hands, “How about I pay for yours and you pay for mine?”

 

Harry beamed at him, “Yes! Brilliant I love it.” He had to stop himself from grabbing Louis and kissing him right there in the concession line.

 

They chose seats in the middle of the theater, to make sure they had a good view of the screen.

 

They got half way through the movie when Harry felt warm breath ghosting over his ear, “Can I hold your hand?”

 

Harry turned wide surprised eyes at Louis, nodding his head. “Yeah, sure,” he whispered, not wanting to disturb the other movie goers. Louis smiled at him and took his hand in his smaller one, linking their fingers and Harry couldn’t hold back his smile, no one had ever _asked_ to hold his hand usually just taking it into their own, he had to bite his lip to stifle his happy giggle.

 

They held hands for the rest of the movie and didn’t let go even after it was over. It became a little awkward when they had to gather up the trash from the popcorn and candy but they somehow managed to do it, all while their hands were still linked.

 

Back in Louis’ car, Harry gave him directions to his flat. They chatted amicably on the drive back, sharing stories about family, friends and the various classes they were taking that year. Louis not letting go of Harry’s hand the entire time and it was nice, Harry could hardly wait to do it all again.

 

Louis walked Harry up to his door and Harry could honestly say not one date, ever, had done that without expecting an invitation inside. Louis wasn’t giving off that vibe, he just seemed intent on being around Harry for that much longer.

 

They stopped just outside the door, when Louis turned to look at Harry, “So, I had a lot of fun tonight and I’d really like to do it again, if you want?”

 

Harry smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Louis shifted from foot to foot, “Soooo, I guess, I’ll, uh, call you? Tomorrow, maybe?”

 

Harry bit his lip, eyes flicking between Louis’s blue ones down to his pink lips, “Yeah, call me, please.”

 

Louis took a step back, chewing on his bottom lip, “Okay, well, have a good night then.”

 

He started to back away, walking backwards a bit, waving good bye.

 

“Wait!” Harry called after him.

 

Louis stopped in his tracks, “What?”

 

“Aren’t you gonna try for a kiss?” He asked, hand on his hip, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Louis laughed, brightly, “I didn’t want to push my luck!”

 

Harry smiled back, walking out to meet Louis on the sidewalk, “Just kiss me you fool.”

 

And he did, Louis had to go on his tip toes to do it but he did and it was wonderful. His thin pink lips slotted perfectly between Harry’s. His arms came up to wrap around Harry’s neck, while Harry gripped the smaller man’s waist. And there was a spark of heat that had Harry licking his way into Louis’ mouth. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyes when Louis moaned at the first touch of their tongues. They pulled away after a moment, the kiss having turned a bit dirtier than public decency allowed.  

 

They stood there just holding each other for a moment, calming down. Harry rested his head against Louis', both of them panting, smiling breathlessly at each other.

 

“So, I’ll call you tomorrow?” Louis finally was able to say.

 

“Yes, tomorrow, or tonight or whenever, just call me.” Harry didn’t mean to sound desperate but he had just gotten kissed by the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on, you couldn’t really blame him.

 

Louis laughed, patting his cheek and leaned up to kiss him softly one more time, “I’ll text you as soon as I’m home and call you tomorrow.”

 

Harry smiled back, releasing him and letting him go for now but not for long.

 

*

 

It’s ten years later and Harry’s sitting on the couch, DVD remote in hand and bag of popcorn in his lap. There’s feet padding around in the kitchen and he can hear voices talking even though he can’t quite make out what they are saying.

 

“Hey guys!” He calls, “The movie is gonna start soon, you better hurry.”

 

“But, Daddy!” Ella whines, running into the living room from the kitchen “I can’t find Mr. Rabbit. He wants to watch the movie too.”

 

A moment later Louis comes shuffling in after their daughter, a stuffed grey rabbit in one hand and their toddler son, Noah, on his hip, “I’ve got it sweetheart.” He says, handing Ella her toy rabbit and Noah to Harry.

 

Ella crawls up into Louis’s lap, “Papa, can Mr. Rabbit and I sit in the middle?”

 

Louis nods, scooting over to give her room between Harry and himself. Once everyone is all settled, Harry turns on the Disney movie, throwing an arm around the couch, squeezing Louis’ shoulder as both kids snuggle closer to their parents.

 

He thinks as the music starts playing on the opening credits that maybe he was right about Blind Dates after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Song Title from "This Magic Moment" by The Drifters


End file.
